A Fox's Life at the Jade Palace
by SilverArrow13
Summary: To be redone, more plot, more character development. Until then, enjoy the old version!
1. Age 6

**A Fox's Life at the Jade Palace**

**Age 6**

Shifu was at the Moon Pool when Zeng the messenger goose bursted in.

"Master Shifu! Master Shifu! The Emperor and his family from Japan are coming to visit the Jade Palace!" said Zeng, who collapsed after flying back from Japan.

"Good. Master Oogway will be happy to see his old friend Emperor Daichi again." said Shifu. "I will alert him at once. Thank you Zeng, by the way, how is your new son, I believe he was named after you."

"He is fine, even though he seems a bit jumpy. May I go now?" said Zeng. **(A/N: It's actually three generations of Zengs, the first being this one.)**

"Of course old friend." said Shifu. He watched as Zeng flew away, then left the Moon Pool to search for Master Oogway. As he walked through the Hall of Heroes, a ball of fluff flew into his path.

"Baba! Guess what? I just mastered my fiftieth scroll! Master Oogway says if I keep up at this pace, I will have mastered all the Thousand Scrolls by the time I turn 20!" said 6-year-old Tai Lung **(A/N: Aww….. SO_ CUTE_!) **who was in front of Shifu.

"Good my son, I bet that when you are old enough, you will be the Dragon Warrior!" said a proud Shifu.

"Really Baba? That would be amazing!" said Tai Lung, who's eyes were wide.

"Yes Tai Lung, now, have you seen Master Oogway? I have some news for him."

"He's at the peach tree Baba."

"Thank you, now, why don't you go and train now? The dummies are repaired and have spikes on them, so be careful, ok?"

"Of course Baba!" piped Tai Lung. He scurried away to the Training Hall while Shifu chuckled. Shifu walked to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, thinking about what Tai Lung will do when he was the Dragon Warrior. In time, he arrived at the Peach Tree and spied a turtle shell apparently balanced on a crooked stick.

"Master Oogway. I have some good news for you." said Shifu. The turtle shell lifted itself and showed a head balanced on the stick. The turtle then climbed down and approached Shifu. **(A/N: remember when Oogway was first introduced?)**

"And what might that be Shifu?" said Master Oogway.

"The Emperor of Japan is coming, along with his family."

"Good, it has been about 6 years since I last saw him, it will be wonderful to see Emperor Daichi and his wife Kanae again. The last time I saw them, Kanae was 8 months pregnant with their first child, that child will be about Tai Lung's age right now. Do you know when they will arrive?"

"Tomorrow, or, at the latest, the day after that."

"Good, good. Well, let's get the Jade Palace ready for them, shall we?"

"Of course Master." said Shifu, who walked back to the palace with Oogway beside him. Little did they know, that Tai Lung was hiding in the tree listening to them.

"The Emperor from Japan? This will be exciting! I wonder if that kid's a boy, then we can wrestle and play! I can even show him some of my Kung Fu moves!" said Tai Lung as he climbed down the peach tree. He ran so that he would reach the Training Hall before the two Masters did.

_**

* * *

**_

The Next Day:

"Father, why are we visiting the Jade Palace again?" said a little silver fox **(A/N: Guess who?) **

"To visit my old friend, Master Oogway. It has been a long time since I saw him, so, we are going to visit with him and stay for a week." said Emperor Daichi.

"Be on your best behavior dear, we don't want the Jade Palace to get destroyed." said Empress Kanae.

"Of course Mother. Do you think there will be any kids there?" said the kit, who looked out the window of their carriage at the approaching Palace.

"I think there might be one, Kimiko. I just can't remember his name though" said Emperor Daichi. He looked out the window and said,"We are here. Come, let's go."

Kimiko looked up. "Up all those stairs?"

Emperor Daichi sighed. "Yes, up all those stairs."

Kimiko looked at her father, then she smiled."Race you to the top!" She sped up the stairs as soon as the words left her mouth.

Emperor Daichi sighed again. "One of these days..."

At the top of the stairs, Master Oogway, Master Shifu, and Tai Lung was waiting, when they spotted something silver coming up the stairs at a rapid pace.

Tai Lung looked at Shifu and said "What is that?"

Shifu squinted a bit and said "I don't know."

Master Oogway just smiled and said "We will see in about 3... 2... 1..." Just as the last word came out of his mouth, the silver thing reached the top of the stairs.

"Hi, I'm Chiyoko, but you can call me Kimiko. Who are you three?" Kimiko said. Tai Lung looked at the little fox. She was silverish, unlike most foxes who were either red or orange. She had green eyes that reminded him of jade. And she was wearing a red kimono with a golden dragon design with no shoes.

"I am Master Oogway, child of forever **(A/N: that's the actual translation for Chiyoko). **You must be Daichi's and Kanae's daughter." said Oogway with a smile.

"I am Master Shifu. This is my son." said Shifu, as he pushed Tai Lung to Kimiko.

"I'm Tai Lung, that means Great Dragon." said Tai Lung, with a hint of smugness.

"Cool. Mother and Father should be up any minute. Do ya wanna play Tai-Tai?" said a smiling Kimiko.

"Tai-Tai? Why'd ya call me Tai-Tai?" said Tai Lung.

"Cuz I want to, and you can't stop me." Kimiko stuck out he tongue, than ran away while yelling "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN TAI-TAI!"

"Can I Baba?" said Tai Lung looking up at his adoptive father with big pleading eyes.

"Of course son, just try not to hurt her." said Shifu. He watched as Tai Lung gave a yell and run after Kimiko on all fours. Soon afterwards, Emperor Daichi and Empress Kanae came up the stairs at last.

"It is pleasent to see you again Daichi of great wisdom and Kanae the beutiful one **(A/N: ACTUAL TRANSLATIONS OF THIER NAMES!!!!)" **said Oogway, "Your daughter and Tai Lung are playing, I think they might be in the Great Hall of Warriors. Shall we go and find them?"

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall of Heroes:

"So, Tai-Tai, wanna fight?" said a bored Kimiko to a panting Tai Lung.

"You... run... fast... I'm... tired..." panted out Tai Lung.

"Ok, I'll wait, so, how many Scrolls have you mastered so far?"

"Fifty."

"I mastered fifty-one."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"I'll prove it to you!" said Kimiko, who suddenly did three backflips and proceeded to do some Kung Fu moves. Emperor Daichi, Empress Kanae, Oogway, and Shifu, who were standing at the entrance to the Hall since the beginning of the argument, saw what she did. Only Shifu and Tai Lung looked amazed. When Kimiko was done, the adults walked in and the two children finally noticed them.

"Baba, didja see that?" said Tai Lung, after getting over the fact that Kimiko mastered more scrolls then him.

"Yes, I did. Emperor Daichi, Empress Kanae, and Master Oogway, let's leave these two alone while we discuss something that has popped up." said Shifu. The adults then walked away while Tai Lung wondered what just came up. Kimiko already guessed and just smiled.

At the Moon Pool:

"Emperor Daichi, where did Kimiko learn those moves?" said a baffled Shifu.

"We have fifty-one scrolls, copies of the original of course, gifted to me by Master Oogway." said the Emperor.

"I gifted them to you so your daughter could be prepared to train at the Jade Palace." said Oogway.

"What?" said a confused red panda.

"Kimiko will train here, just as we agreed, she will make a fine Kung Fu Warrior, just like you saw Master Oogway. After all, that is also why we came here." said the Emperor.

"Of course Emperor Daichi. She might possibly be Tai Lung's equal." said Oogway.

"Most certainly. We must go now, I can't let that idiot brother of mine Naruto **(A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist, after all, they are foxes, and they are from Japan.)** run things for more than a week!" said Emperor Daichi.

"Don't worry, your empire will remain intact. But you might want to hurry, Naruto is the only kyuubi I know that can find an alligator in a desert and a bird in the water." said Oogway.

"Goodbye Master Oogway, Master Shifu. Kimiko already knows what will happen, so we will leave immediantly." said the Empress.

"Goodbye Empreror and Empress. It was nice seeing you again." said Oogway. Master Shifu, albeit confused, bowed to them. The Emperor and Empress smiled and walked back to their carriage. Kimiko and Tai Lung came in just then.

"Where did the Emperor and Empress go?" said Tai Lung, as he looked around the room.

"They must have headed back to Japan." said a smiling Kimiko.

"So why didn't they take you?" a confused snow leoperd said.

"Because, she will be training with you, Tai Lung." said Oogway, who was also smiling.

"What? Does that mean I will have to train with her?" Tai Lung said to Shifu.

"Yes, because the Emperor said so, and because she has some talent in Kung Fu. Tai Lung, show Kimiko where to put her stuff." said Shifu, after which, he went to the kitchen to prepare supper. **(A/N: In my stories, Shifu can cook, not as good as Po though!)**

Tai Lung sighed. "Follow me Kimi- Huh? Where'd ya go?" He looked around, and Kimiko jumped down from the ceiling with the Dragon Scroll in her hand.

"What's this?" a curious fox asked, but before she could open it, Oogway said:

"That is the Dragon Scroll Kimi, would you put it back in the Dragon's mouth please?"

"Of course Master Oogway!" Kimiko said. She then proceeded to jump off the wall, onto the opposite wall, until she nearly reached the ceiling, Kimiko then leaped from the wall and tossed the Dragon Scroll so that it flew into the Dragon's mouth perfectly. When he saw her falling into the Moon Pool, Tai Lung made a jump across it and tried to catch Kimiko, at least, she was falling into his arms, when she landed on his face and jumped off. Even though Tai Lung can swim, he hated water, so when he got out of the Moon Pool and walked to Oogway and a dry Kimiko, he said:

"KIMIKO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Catch me if you can Tai-Tai!" said Kimiko, who stucked out her tongue and proceeded to run from a wet Tai Lung chasing her on all four paws. Oogway smiled throughout all that, and thought:

_Those two will be fine Kung Fu Warriors some day, they balance out each other perfectly two. Maybe, someday-_ Oogway shooked his head, still smiling,_ best to not think about it until the time is right. _Oogway walked after them, to make sure Kimiko didn't tire Tai Lung out again.

* * *

**YEAH! ONE CHAPTER DOWN, A COUPLE MORE TO THINK ABOUT! YAY! BTW, FAITHFUL READERS, TELL ME IF YOU WANT KIMIKO TO HAVE AN EVIL TWIN SISTER! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Tai Lung: WHY DID I HAVE TO GET WET?**

**Me: Cuz I can! *hugs him***

**Tai Lung: IT BURNS!!!!!**


	2. Age 13

**A Fox's Life at the Jade Palace**

**Age 13**

"TAI-TAI! MASTER SHIFU WANTS TO SEE YOU!" yelled Kimiko to Tai Lung... who was on the other side of the Jade Palace. "AND HE SAYS YOU BETTER HURRY OR ELSE!"

"Ow, my ears. That fox sure can shout..." muttered Tai Lung massaging his ears from another onslaught of Kimiko's extremely loud shouting. He turned around to find that Kimiko had snuck up on him. "GAH!" Tai Lung tripped on his tail and fell backwards.

"Sorry Tai-Tai, thought you heard me. Anyways, Shifu's at the Peach Tree of Wisdom. I'd hurry up if I were you." Kimiko skipped away leaving Tai Lung to get up on his own. He thought about this peculiar feeling inside. Like there were butterflies in his stomach or something. Tai Lung quickly walked to the Peach Tree of Wisdom trying to brush the dust from his bottom. _Kimiko looks beautiful today... AGH! NO! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD!!! I WILL **NOT **THINK THAT WAY!!! EVER!!! NO NO NO NO NO!!!! _His eye twitched slightly as he continued trying to rid himself of such thoughts. _SHE IS MY FRIEND AND TEAMMATE! I WILL NOT THINK OF HER THAT WAY!!! I AM NOT GOING TO THINK THAT WAY!!! EVER!!! Maybe Master Shifu can do something about this... which reminds me, I need to ask him something... _

**_~*~Flashback Time! ~*~_**

"Hey Tai-Tai! I know where babies come from!" said Kimiko after another training session. Tai Lung scoffed at that.

"Yeah right!"

"Yeah so! They come from the stork!"

"Well, who said they do?"

"Mother and Father."

"I'm going to ask Master Shifu." But he never gotten around to it and only remembered it a couple days later.

_**~*~ Present Time! ~*~**_

"Tai Lung, there is something I need to tell you." said Shifu, right behind Tai Lung.

"I WAS NOT THINKING ABOUT KIMIKO!" said Tai Lung quickly.

"Er... right. I think that I have to tell you that since tomorrow is an important holiday, you will not train all day." said Shifu. Just as he turned to go, Tai Lung quickly asked,

"Master Shifu, where do babies come from?" Shifu stumbled and nearly had a heart attack. _Ok, stay calm and give him The Talk. Inner Peace... Inner Peace..._

"ASK MASTER OOGWAY!" shouted Shifu as he ran all the way to his room where he hid under the bed and didn't come out until supper.

"... I never saw Master Shifu act like that... Guess I better ask Master Oogway." Tai Lung quickly walked to the Moon Pool and found Master Oogway drinking tea. "Master Oogway, where do babies come from?" Master Oogway spit the tea he was about to drink all over Tai Lung. "Eww...."

"Sorry Tai Lung, you surprised me." Master Oogway stood up and grabbed his staff "Let me tell you about the birds and the bees..."

**_~*~ 10 Minutes Later ~*~_**

Tai Lung twitched as he walked to the bath house. _That... was... disturbing..._ he thought when suddenly he noticed Kimiko walking towards him.

"Hey Tai-Tai, whats-"

"THE MENTAL PICTURES! THE MENTAL PICTURES! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tai Lung as he ran away from her, blushing and screaming all the way. The mental pictures that was caused by Master Oogway's Talk about the miracle of life was to much for him. He ran all the way to his room and literally jumped under the bed. Kimiko, being the curious as she is, decided to look for Tai Lung and ask him just what the mental pitcures were.

"TAI-TAI! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Kimiko as she walked in the Hall of Heroes. Suddenly, she remembered were Tai Lung used to hide when a storm occurred. "He's probably underneath his bed. Why didn't I look there in the first place?" She walked to his room and knocked as hard as you could on the paper door. "TAI-TAI! ARE YOU UNDERNEATH THE BED AGAIN?"

"KIMIKO! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY BEDROOM! ESPECIALLY SINCE THE LAST TIME YOU CAME IN HERE MY FUR WAS TURNED BLUE!" shouted Tai Lung under the bed. Kimiko just rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"What the? Tai-Tai, why is there a trail of blood on the floor?" Tai Lung's head popped from underneath the bed. His nose had a thin trickle of blood from all the mental images.

"That explains it. Master Oogway gave you The Talk?"

"I-it was h-horrible. I'M TOO YOUNG TO KNOW THAT!!!!"

"You're thirteen, you are a teenager, this is the age when you're" Kimiko coughed a little, "hormones start to activate. And its-"

"NO! SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED TO BE EVEN MORE SCARRED!" And that is when Tai Lung had The Dreaded Talk.

* * *

Hehehehehehehe....

Tai Lung: Those images are STILL stuck in my head...

Me: And that is how Tai Lung got The Talk, experienced his first nose bleed, and to show you that Master Oogway is a, well, a-

Tai Lung: NO! I DO NOT NEED TO REMINENCE THAT DAY! IT WAS AWFUL! BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY! *runs*

Me: Erm... REVIEW PLEASE! TAI-TAI! *runs after him*


End file.
